


Fairy Tale

by WonderBat91939



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5: Banter, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, inspired by a prompt from a youtube comment, minor once upon a time easter egg, my attempt at some, no beta we die like men, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBat91939/pseuds/WonderBat91939
Summary: After getting Chinese takeout together, Ladybug and Cat Noir must battle an akuma and discover that maybe dreams really do come true. Ladynoir July 2020, Day 5: Banter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to someone on YouTube (not me, but I couldn't find the original comment, so I can't give you a name. I did ask - and got- permission to use this idea, though) for coming up with the idea for this. I made some minor tweaks. Also, this is my first fight scene for anything ever (also first original akuma). Anyway, have some Ladynoir! (Also, yes, I put a Once Upon a Time easter egg in here. No, I’m not ashamed of it.)

Patrol had been quiet that night, which was a relief. After several consecutive days filled with akuma attacks, the heroes of Paris were grateful to have a peaceful night. Ladybug and Cat Noir were currently sitting upon a beam of the Eiffel Tower, swinging their legs back and forth as they talked and laughed. Ladybug had brought some Chinese takeout to eat (It wasn't as good as her mother's authentic Chinese food, but Cat Noir didn't need to know that.).

"That was pretty good! I've never had Chinese takeout before," Cat said as he finished his food. He looked at her with a bit of awe and wonder in his eyes, as if she were his everything.

Ladybug blinked. "Wow, really?"

Her partner nodded. "Yeah, my father has my diet regulated, and I don't get to eat much food like this." He smiled.

"Then I'm glad I introduced it to you." She smiled softly back at him.

Cat Noir's smile turned into a toothy grin, and he leaned forward. "I'd be willing to try anything for you, M’Lady." He winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently. "I'm having second thoughts about this."

"Too late, ‘Bug. Food's already gone." He gestured to the empty white boxes. He turned back to her, his face void of any goofy expression, suddenly serious. "But honestly, it was amazing."

Ladybug shrugged. "It was just takeout. I wouldn't call it amazing."

"You are the one who brought it. It is wonderful because it came from you.” He stared into her eyes, his own filled with conviction and sincerity.

Her heart did a funny little flip in her chest. Not wanting to figure out the reason behind it, she turned away, digging in the bag from the Chinese restaurant. "I nearly forgot the best part." She produced two small packaged treats of some sort. "Fortune cookies!" She gave one to him.

He watched as she opened her cookie and took out the little slip of white paper before doing the same.

Ladybug popped the cookie in her mouth as she studied the paper. "What does yours say, Kitty?"

He glanced down at the white slip that came out of his own cookie. "Follow your dreams."

Ladybug paused. "Huh, mine says the same thing."

Cat Noir scooted closer. "Maybe it's a sign." He grinned at her again.

She laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "Down, Kitty. They are probably just running out of ideas to put in these things." She crumpled the fortune before gathering the empty cartons, shoving everything in the bag.

Cat shrugged before looking over the city, his eyes gaining a thoughtful look. "I guess that's a possibility. I just think it's strange that I would get this particular fortune today of all days."

Ladybug paused, glancing over at her partner and taking in his thoughtful expression. "Why's that?"

"I had a pretty great dream last night. It was about you."

She snorted. "How is that different from normal?"

He looked over at her and scowled, crossing his arms. "Haha, very funny." He pouted.

She giggled before reaching over and ruffling his hair. "Oh, lighten up, Cat." She pulled her hand away. "Tell me about your dream."

Cat leaned back on his arms, face turned to the stars. "Well, the two of us were walking hand-in-hand in a park along a moonlit path. We came across André and his ice cream cart and decided to get some.” He smiled softly up at the stars. “It was amazing.”

Ladybug felt the corners of her lips pull up in amusement. “The ice cream or the dream?”

He turned to look at her, a smirk forming on his lips. “Why not both? Care for some ice cream, M’Lady? After all, the fortunes did say to follow our dreams.”

The spotted heroine cocked her head in thought, her gaze falling over the streets of Paris lit up in the night. “Well, since we're talking about dreams, I had a pretty interesting one about the two of us last night as well.”

Cat Noir smiled. “Really? You dream about me?” He laid a hand on his heart. “You flatter me, Bugaboo,” he said, a silly grin on his face as he pretended to swoon.

Ladybug mock-scowled at her partner. “Didn’t we agree that you’d stop calling me Bugaboo?”

“Maybe _you_ did. _I_ enjoy the way you get all worked up over it too much to agree to any such thing.”

When she gave him a legitimate scowl, he started laughing. She huffed, crossing her arms. “Well, I guess you don’t want to hear about my dream.”

Cat calmed down, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Sorry, LB. What was your dream about?”

“Well in my dream, we were being chased by a bunch of knights, wolves, and witches out of a castle, past a giant gingerbread house, and up a hill in the woods with a well on top. Suddenly, we slipped on a giant broken egg laying next to a wall and went rolling down the hill.” She paused, looking over at him with the faintest smirk on her face. “I'm sorry, Kitty, but not ALL dreams come true...”

~*~*~*~

She was going to _kill_ Hawk Moth. Because _seriously?_ Who akumatizes someone at 3:00 in the _freaking_ morning? She had tests in class tomorrow (today), and she did not have the time or patience to deal with this. _Stupid Hawk Moth. He probably has no life. Probably never leaves his house and just sits in a dark room all day waiting for someone to akumatize._ She was going to be dead to the world tomorrow and probably fail all her tests because of this. Great.

Grumbling a few choice words under her breath, Ladybug dashed over rooftops to the source of the screams. Upon arrival, she crouched behind a chimney to avoid detection while she surveyed the situation.

There were trees _everywhere._ The streets of Paris were being turned into a forest. People were screaming and running in all directions. Some escaped, but most were shot down by a beam of light, knocking them to the ground. Ladybug watched as the civilians hit turned into witches (with broomsticks) and knights with black armor (complete with black plumage on their helmets, mind you), rising from their place on the ground and walking to the center of all the commotion. _Man, it’s like Darkblade all over again,_ she thought.

They joined a circle of black knights around who Ladybug assumed was the akuma victim. Ladybug could barely make out a figure in the middle of the circle due to all the black knights surrounding the akuma. With a huff of mild annoyance, she pulled out her yo-yo and used the camera function to zoom in.

The villain of the week was a little girl in a dress that came to the ground. The skirt was covered in lace and ruffles. The entire dress was sparkling and shimmering and was the color of cotton candy. On her back rested a set of wings that resembled a fairy’s. They were the same color pink as her dress with light blue undertones and accents. Her long, chocolate brown hair flowed down in waves, stopping halfway down her back, and an elegant tiara rested upon her head.

What really caught Ladybug’s attention, however, were the items in her hands. In one, the girl held a wand which she used to transform people into her black knights. In the other rested a large brown book. “Once Upon a Time” was written across the front in gold letters, and there was gold trimming around the edges of the cover to match the text.

“Good morning, M’Lady,” Cat Noir said as he dropped down beside her.

“You are way too chipper for 3 a.m.”

He chuckled softly. “So, what do we have here?”

“A little girl dressed like a freaking fairy princess holding a wand and storybook turning people into freaking knights and Paris into her own personal freaking forest.”

“Someone’s grouchy tonight.”

Ladybug shot him a glare.

Cat raised his hands up in a soothing manner with an easy smile on his face. “Let’s get this akuma taken care of so Sleepybug can go back to bed.”

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the scene. The black knights were escorting the akuma toward the Eiffel Tower, the witches following behind as they flew around on their brooms.

“We better follow them. Whatever they’re up to, it’s probably not good,” Ladybug said as she started spinning her yo-yo. Not waiting her partner’s response, she took off after the crowd, Cat Noir following close behind.

~*~*~*~

Mistakes were made. No sooner had they reached the Eiffel Tower than the akuma had turned into into a castle with a flash of light coming from her wand. Ladybug and Cat Noir had followed the entourage inside… and were immediately surrounded by the akuma’s minions. They desperately tried to fight against the akuma and her posse. Eventually, Cat Noir managed to grab hold of her wand and snapped it over his knee. No akuma. The akuma victim spawned another wand for her use.

The heroes were getting overwhelmed and exhausted. With only a glance shared between them, both heroes turned and fled out of the castle, away from the witches and knights now chasing them. The akuma, who they now knew was named Fairy Tale, flew above them, turning cars that had not been destroyed when the city had turned into a forest into rabid wolves who joined the chase.

“We’ve gotta lose these guys.” Ladybug shot off another rooftop, both superheroes doing their best to avoid the streets because of the huge pack of wolves snapping at their heels while simultaneously dodging bursts of magic sent their way by the witches and running from the black knights that had followed them onto the rooftops, occasionally fighting off the ones that caught up with them.

"Couldn’t agree more, M’Lady. I know normally black cats are friendly with witches, but these guys seem to prefer the wolves.” He was right behind her, sometimes growling and hissing at wolves that got too close for comfort.

It was way too early in the morning for this.

"We’ll lose them at Notre Dame!” Ladybug ripped the sword away from a black knight and hurled it at a nearby witch. The witch tried to dodge, but lost her balance and fell from her broomstick. Cat Noir launched the swordless knight off the roof, and the heroes raced to the cathedral.

At first, Notre Dame seemed to be a bust, as the superheroes saw that the once glorious church was now a gigantic and elaborate gingerbread house that threatened to crumble whenever they touched it.

Ladybug glanced back at the oncoming horde, then back at her partner with a grin on her face, a plan forming in her head. “What do you say we give our guests a little snack?”

Cat smirked. “Read my mind, LB.”

The two rushed inside and hid behind one of the grand gingerbread pillars in the back of the church. Soon enough they were joined by Fairy Tale’s minions.

Cat darted out from behind the pillar waving his hands and shouting. As the mob closed in on him, Ladybug snuck back around to the front door and quickly shut it behind her.

Once he saw that she was outside with the door closed, Cat raced back to one of the pillars. “Cataclysm!” Cat quickly launched himself through one of the frosting windows in the back, while the entire row of connected pillars crumbled, bringing the rest of the church down as well and burying the horde in a mess of gingerbread and frosting.

The two heroes ran away from the rubble, heading back to the Eiffel Castle. Fairy Tale had made some adjustments while they were busy with her henchmen. It was now complete with a moat and drawbridge. A few remaining knights were standing guard while a few witches flew around the castle.

“We’ll be able to easily cross the moat and take the knights and witches, but the drawbridge might be tricky since I’m down a Cataclysm,” Cat muttered to Ladybug as they crouched on a nearby rooftop.

“Hmm, we’ll have to draw her out then.”

A few minutes later, as they were racing up a hill with two tall stone walls on either side of them instead of trees with an extremely angry Fairy Tale on their heels, the two heroes were regretting taunting her so much.

“I don’t remember the Champs-Elyseés being a giant hill.” Cat spotted a well at the top. “Or there being a well at the top.”

“Must be Fairy Tale’s magic. She’s been taking a lot of things from fairy tales and putting them in Paris.” Ladybug paused for a moment as they dodged a blast of magic. “Is-Is that the Arc de Triomphe?”

Cat consulted his mental map. “I guess so.” He glanced behind them. “Uh, Ladybug? She’s getting closer.”

The moment they reached the well at the top of the hill, Fairy Tale opened her book and shouted, “Once upon a time, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall!” She waved her wand and a beam of light shot past the heroes.

Before they had a chance to react, a huge egg fell from one of the walls and crashed right in front of them, cracking open. Ladybug and Cat Noir had no time to stop their momentum and slipped on the egg yolk, tumbling and rolling down the hill.

As they picked themselves off the ground, both covered in egg yolk, dirt, and grass, Cat’s miraculous beeped, signaling he had three minutes left. They searched for Fairy Tale and spotted her flying over the top of the hill. “Now might be the time for some luck, M’Lady. Y’know, before she gets here.”

She nodded. “Lucky charm!” A red ball of yarn with black spots fell into her hands.

“Ooh, a ball of yarn! Christmas came early for this feline!”

Ladybug hummed. “Not yet, Kitty. Would you be so kind as to distract her for me?”

He bowed. “As you wish, Mademoiselle.” He looked up and winked before taking off, shouting to catch Fairy Tale’s attention.

While she was distracted, Ladybug ran back up to the well and crouched behind it. Then she got an idea. She scramble up the nearest tree, breaking off a few branches. Soon, with the wood and the yarn, she had fastened the frame of a net. She opened up her yo-yo to text Cat. _When I give the signal, lead Fairy Tale back to the well. That’s where I’ll be._

Once he sent a confirmation, she scrambled back down the tree and hid back behind the well. She peaked over the stone structure to see her partner still being chased by Fairy Tale. _He doesn’t have long. Need to do this quickly._ She took her yo-yo and wove it into a net for the frame large enough for the akuma.

She peeked back out and caught Cat’s eye. When she nodded, he nodded back and began running her way.

Ladybug took a breath. She needed to time this just right. She watched as Cat led Fairy Tale closer and closer. When he jumped between the stones and the wooden roof of the well, Ladybug brought the net up, waited a beat, then brought the net up as Fairy Tale passed through.

The akuma cried out in surprise, as her flight was interrupted. She went crashing to the ground, scrambling to get out of the net. She gave up, opened her book, and began to shout. “Once upon a time—” Cat Noir reached through a hole in the net and ripped a page from the open book.

An akuma fluttered into the air.

Ladybug untied her yo-yo and the yarn, freeing the victim and caught the akuma.

After everything was cleaned up and the little girl was given back to her mother (who just happened to be one of the remaining witches guarding the palace), Cat Noir looked over at Ladybug. “You remember that dream you told me about earlier?”

She raised an eyebrow and stood akimbo. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, you followed it.” He shrugged. “Everything you said happened actually happened.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes before they widened again. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

Cat Noir stepped closer, tilting his head and smiling. “So, since yours came true, and we got the same fortune…”

Ladybug sighed. “When do you want that ice cream?”

~*~*~*~

When Marinette finally got back to bed that night, she would deny the smile on her face, no matter how much Tikki insists it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that. It, uh, kinda took me a while since I first got the prompt. Oh well. It happened eventually.
> 
> [ Also! Join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/fPA46e)


End file.
